Jetta's Secret
by drkbaby81
Summary: This is about a secret that Sheila aka Jetta kept from her friends and band mates for the longest time and it's about to come face to face with her.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own them.

This is about a secret that Sheila aka Jetta kept from her friends and band mates for the longest time.

Jerrica and the other girls had recently gotten a new Starlight Girl named Abigail Kellerman, she was ten she had raven black hair and the bluest eyes. Her adoptive parents died in a car crash so she had no one. Abby never really knew who her biological parents were, she hadn't thought about it until now and it made her curious.

Jetta and the others were sitting on the beach when the sound of girls laughing and screaming echoed the air.

"Hey girls." Kimber said running past them.

"Hey." Stormer and Roxy said in unison.

Just then Jetta sees this girl run to Kimber, she had Jetta's hair and eye color.

"Hey Jetta it looks like your folks gave one of you guys up." Roxy said laughing.

"Oui no way Roxy I 'ave two older brothers." Jetta returned.

"But she looks just like you." Pizzazz spoke up.

"This is Abby Kellerman she is our newest girl." Kimber said looking at Jetta's surprised face.

"Hi." Abby said looking right at Jetta.

"Hello there ducky, how old are you?" Jetta asked.

"I'm ten, my parents died in a car crash. They weren't my biological parents, but I still miss them all the same." Abby said.

"Well nice to meet you Abby." Stormer said smiling at the girl.

"You too." And she was off running.

"I'll see you guys later." Kimber said running after Abby.

"Nice comment Roxy." Jetta said.

"Sorry geez." Roxy mumbled.

"You were really good with her Jetta." Stormer said smiling.

Just then Jerrica runs over.

"Jetta, could I speak with you for a second?" She asks.

"Sure." Jetta gets up and they walk far enough away so there wouldn't be prying ears.

"Jetta in Abby's file there was a description of her birth mother, it's you isn't it Sheila Burns. Had a daughter at age sixteen?" Jerrica asked.

"I…well…" Jetta stumbled.

"She looks just like you and I'm surprised your band mates didn't notice."

"I'm working on it. I had gotten pregnant at sixteen, and of course I couldn't raise a baby so I gave her up for adoption. They kept her name." Jetta explained.

"This is unreal, what a coincidence that she just happens to be brought to the Starlight mansion. Why don't you and the other Misfits come over later and I'll work on a way for you to tell them."

"We will be there, but I think I have a way of telling them."

They brake apart and Jetta sits back down.

"What did she want?" Pizzazz asked.

"She wanted us to come by for some drinks." Jetta said.

"Um ok let's go then." Pizzazz said.

Back at Pizzazz's place…

"So Jetta why are you so quiet?" Stormer asked.

She sighs.

"No reason yank."

"I saw how you looked at that girl…um." Stormer stuttered.

"Abby." Jetta corrected.

"Right Abby."

"Its nothing, I have some things on my mind."

"Jetta, don't think I haven't noticed but that girl Abby looks a lot like you. Is she a relative like a cousin or something?" Stormer asked.

"Stormer…no she's not a relative in that sense." Jetta explained.

"Huh? I'm confused."

"Stormer if I say something do you promise you won't repeat it, because I have to find a way to tell the others."

"Ok Jetta I promise and you know I have my word." Stormer promised.

"When I was sixteen I met this guy from America, we 'ad a one night stand. I got pregnant."

"You didn't keep the baby?" Stormer asked.

"Well I couldn't get rid of it, so I gave her up for adoption." Jetta confessed.

"She…?" Stormer questioned.

Jetta nodded her head.

"Yes her birth name was Abigail."

Stormer's eyes got big, this news was big…


	2. Confessions

I don't own them.

"Did you say Abigail, Jetta?" Stormer asked.

"Yes, and it looks like they kept the name." Jetta sighed.

"Oh my God Jetta, what are you going to do?"

"Try and explain it to Pizzazz and Roxy."

"Do they have a clue?"

"No but Roxy made that comment, who knows. Oh I feel sick." Jetta complained.

"Hey what's going on we need to leave." Roxy said coming into the room.

"Ok." Stormer said.

"Hey Jet ski let's go. Wait what's wrong?" Roxy asked looking at Jetta whose face was now paler than normal.

"I just…don't feel well. Got a problem with that?" Jetta said as she realized that her secret would be out in the open soon.

"Jetta not feeling well? Now this is not like her, what is it being a baby?" Roxy said smirking.

"It's not funny Roxy I think she's really ill." Stormer said grabbing onto Jetta's arm.

"You're not faking it are you?" Roxy questioned as she looked at Jetta who didn't seem right.

"Jetta?" Stormer asked.

"What is the hold up?" Pizzazz asked coming into the room.

"Jetta." Stormer said.

"What about Jetta?" Pizzazz questioned tapping her foot.

At that moment Jetta vomited all over the floor.

"Ew Jetta those are expensive floors you are going to clean it up yourself." Pizzazz ordered.

"Jetta what's up with you? You're always drawing attention to yourself." Roxy said shrugging off her concern for Jetta.

"Clean it up later, let's go." Pizzazz ordered.

They piled into the van and headed to the Starlight mansion.

"Guys I'm not in the mood." Jetta said from the backseat.

"What is with you tonight Jetta, you've been moody ever since we got home from the beach." Pizzazz said demanding an answer.

Jetta didn't answer, they arrived at the mansion and went inside.

Abby went over to Jetta who was on the couch and sat next to her.

"What's wrong?" Abby innocently asks.

"Hi Abby, I'm just thinking."

"Hey look its Jetta's clone." Roxy said sitting next to her.

"Pipe down Roxy, you're doing my head in." Jetta said.

"Say little girl do you know anything about your family and why they gave you up?" Roxy asked trying to make conversation.

"No. Only that my real mom had me at sixteen and she lived in England." Abby explained.

"Roxy stop saying she's my clone, she's not ok and stop asking her questions!" Jetta yelled as she stood up.

"Geez Jetta what's with the attitude did I strike a nerve?" Roxy taunted.

"Guys cut it out." Aja intervened.

"She's been weird since earlier, ever since she saw that girl over there." Roxy explained pointing to Abby.

"Yes and I know why but I was taught to ask before I spill." Abby explained.

"What is this?" Pizzazz asked outraged.

That's when Jetta spoke as if she was reading off of an imaginary paper.

"Sheila Burns age sixteen born and raised in Liverpool England, gave birth on July15th 1978 to a girl she called Abigail. I gave her up for adoption when she was a week old. This girl is my daughter." Jetta confessed.


	3. Mother May I?

I don't own them.

"Yeah right Jetta, and you actually know the royal family." Roxy sarcastically said as she laughed.

Jetta looked at Stormer who actually knew the truth.

"Ok that's enough; don't create a scene in front of the children." Aja said.

"Jetta tends to lie a lot, you don't know what she says is actually true." Roxy explained.

"Hey, now that's not fair Roxy not everything I say is a lie." Jetta defends.

"True, but its pretty close." Roxy shot back.

"Guys!" Stormer said this time.

"What is with you Jetta?" Pizzazz asked.

"Nothing, drop it."

"Guys you should listen to her…" Stormer started but was interrupted by Jetta.

"Its fine Stormer, I'm just going to leave." Jetta said walking towards the door.

"Hey if you want I can drive you home?" Kimber asked.

Jetta shrugged and nodded but just as she was about to leave Abby grabs her arm.

"Abby." Jerrica warned.

"Bye." Abby said hugging Jetta, surprised by that she just stood there but put one arm around her. She looked up to see everyone looking at her.

What could Jetta say now; she gently pulled away from Abby and left the house.

The others just stood there, looking at the door.

"Now that was…weird that Abby did that." Aja said to the others.

"Not really Aja, you see Jetta was telling the truth." Jerrica explained.

"Jetta had a baby? Come on Jerrica I know her." Pizzazz explained.

"But do you really know her Pizzazz?" Jerrica asked.

"I know that she lies…" Roxy started saying.

"Roxy stop it, imagine that one day you have a baby but you can't keep it so you have to give it away, never knowing what happened to them until you unexpectedly see them ten years later? " Jerrica asked as she looked at Roxy.

"Who knows, I wouldn't be in that situation." Roxy said shrugging.

Kimber drove Jetta back to the Gabor mansion.

"Are you ok?" Kimber asked.

"Stop asking me that, bye duckie." Jetta said as she went into the mansion she went right to her room.

It seemed like thirty minutes later she heard the others return from the party, she didn't want to answer to Pizzazz or Roxy so she pretended to be asleep.

She heard a knock on the door, she didn't answer but it was opened anyway. Her light was turned on, but she remained asleep.

"Jetta wake up!" Roxy said as she threw a pillow.

"Oui Roxy, I was sleeping!" Jetta yelled.

Roxy just stood there looking at Jetta.

Just then Pizzazz comes in.

Jetta sighs.

"Roxy I said if she was asleep you don't wake her up!" Pizzazz snapped.

"But Pizzazz, I need to know." Roxy said.

"Talk to Stormer she knows." Was all Jetta said as she pulled the covers over her face.

The light turned off but she felt someone sitting on the bed.

"Roxy I said…" Jetta said pulling back her covers to see Stormer glimmering from the light in the hall.

"Are you ok Jetta?"

"Stormer I didn't hear you come in but all I need is to sleep."

"Ok." And then the room was pitch black again.

Later that night Jetta was awakened by a heavy object jumping on top of her, she looked up to see Roxy jumping on her.

"ROXY!" Jetta yelled as she tried to push her off.

"Cuddle me mommy!" Roxy says as she laughs.

"Shove off Roxy that's not funny."

"I think it is."

"What is going on in here, it's three in the morning!" Pizzazz yelled as she turned on the light.

"I was asleep and then next thing I know Roxy the ape jumps on me." Jetta said infuriated.

"What did you just call me Jet Ski?" Roxy said putting her fist up.

"ENOUGH! Why do you two always have to fight? Roxy lets go and Jetta I expect an explanation in the morning." Pizzazz said as she and Roxy walked out of her room.


	4. Crash and Burn

I don't own them.

This chapter has a touchy subject in it, and it contains some violence.

Jetta had the hardest time falling back asleep after Roxy had woken her up, she didn't want to explain to Pizzazz and Roxy about what had happened to her when she was sixteen. She would rather play onstage naked rather then tell the others her secrets.

"Jetta are you awake?" A voice called out, it sounded like Stormer.

"No." Jetta answered back.

"Yes you are you just answered me." It was Pizzazz's voice.

"Pizzazz?" Jetta asked as she turned on her light.

Pizzazz was standing in the doorway.

"Why didn't you say anything about having a baby?"

"I…it's not something I share. Hi I'm Jetta and guess what I had a baby at sixteen." Jetta sarcastically said.

"I want the truth Jetta." Pizzazz demanded.

"About what?"

"Um I don't know about the baby you had ten years ago." Pizzazz said crossing her arms.

"I told you." Jetta said shrugging.

"Actually no you didn't, you just said you had a baby." Pizzazz explained.

"I don't need to tell you." Jetta said once more.

"Jetta what happened?" Pizzazz asked sensing that there was something she wasn't telling her.

"I don't talk about it." Jetta said shrugging.

_/Flashback/ ten years ago…_

_Jetta sat at her normal corner at the park. She was practicing her saxophone, when a tall good looking guy walked by._

"_Hi I'm Steve, I've been coming by here for the passed three days and I've noticed you here playing your saxophone every time."_

_Jetta looked up and a pair of blue eyes stared down at her, he looked about twenty._

"_I'm Sheila, but everyone calls me Jetta." Jetta said smiling._

"_That's a nice name."_

"_Which one?" Jetta asked._

"_Both of them, I like them both." Steve said smiling._

_Jetta was mesmerized, what were the odds that a nice guy about her age would even pay attention to her the saxophone playing punk._

"_So do you want to go out to lunch?" Steve asked and Jetta could only nod._

_Everything was going great until three weeks later after they went out to a club, Steve was acting all different and Jetta didn't like it._

"_What's up with you love?" Jetta asked._

"_Jetta I say that we should sleep together before I go back to the states." Steve says._

"_What! I maybe wild but I'm not daft, I've only known you for three weeks." Jetta says flabbergasted._

"_Come on Jetta, we've been together long enough." Steve demanded._

"_Yous guys ay all de same, all yous wanna do is get into me pants." Jetta yells._

_At that point Steve grabs her arm and pulls her to the hallway between the bathrooms, pushing her against the wall._

"_We either do this my way or I force you!" Steve said._

"_Either way, you will get what you want." Jetta said with disgust in her voice. _

"_Don't fight me, you will only get hurt."_

"_Who says duckie!" Jetta said pushing Steve away._

_By that point Steve had Jetta on the floor, she was fighting him as he was on top of her and he was hitting her to shut up._

"_Stop it Steve, I said no! Did you hear what I said? Oww stop hitting me. No please don't!" Jetta screamed but her voice was drowned out by the thumping of the music…"_

_/End of flashback/_

"Jetta, what aren't you telling me?" Pizzazz demanded.

"I'm not talking about it!" Jetta warned.

"It must be something terrible because of the way you are acting, I'm just asking you." Pizzazz said.

"It was but that doesn't mean I talk about it."

"Jetta…"

"Fine Pizzazz you want to know? I was forced to…"

"Hey Pizzazz, what's going on?" Roxy's voice loomed out.

"Roxy what are you doing up?" Pizzazz asked.

"Why are you up? Besides I was hungry." Roxy said.

"When aren't you hungry?" Jetta mutters.

"Why I…"

"Stop it, it's late you need to stop fighting!" Pizzazz said through her teeth.

"Well Roxy I was just telling Pizzazz something but since you won't leave me alone until I tell you I'll tell you both."

"Jetta what are you talking about?" Roxy asks.

Jetta sighs, like she would ever tell.

"Yes I got pregnant at sixteen and I didn't believe in killin it, so I had her. And the father well he was let's just say 'e was a complete wanker." Jetta said.

"Jetta you were about to say something else." Pizzazz said.

"I was."

"Well?" Roxy said impatiently.

"I couldn't raise her for two reasons, I was sixteen how could I be a mother and…"

"And what?" Pizzazz asked.

"It would be too 'ard for me, she was the product of rape…"

Pizzazz and Roxy just stood there.


	5. What's Love gotta do With it

I don't own them.

This chapter has a touchy subject in it, and it contains some violence. And Roxy's half brother Justin is going to be introduced. (Justin is made up by Maria who also writes fan fiction)

"Rape?" Roxy finally asked not fully believing what she had just heard.

"Yes rape, 'e forced me." Jetta said again.

"Jetta…" Pizzazz started.

"No me don't want to talk about it."

"This must be true because this is definitely not you." Roxy commented not really meaning any harm.

"Of course it's true, I wouldn't lie about this." Jetta shot back.

"Uh huh, you lied about knowing the Royal family. So how do I know it's true?"

"It is true, I can 'ave a doctor look at me and tell you that I 'ad a child." Jetta said.

"A doctor? No it's ok." Pizzazz said looking at Roxy.

Outside the door Stormer listened as she heard Jetta confess about what had happened to her. Stormer knew it wasn't good but she didn't know the whole story and now she understood why Jetta was so hesitant about dating Justin.

She saw someone jump and then she felt eyes on her and she looked up to see Roxy standing there.

"Stormer, you scared me!"

"Sorry, um where are you going?" Stormer asked.

"I'm going to call Justin."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Jetta probably doesn't want him to know."

"I'm not going to tell him, besides Jetta asked me to call him." Roxy said as she started off again. Stormer entered Jetta's room, Pizzazz was standing by her as Jetta just laid in her bed. Stormer went over and sat on the bed, by then Roxy came back in.

"Justin will be here in an hour so you two can talk." Roxy said as Jetta looked up.

"Ok." That was their cue to leave, but Stormer stayed behind.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Stormer asked.

"If you want, but when Justin comes…"

"I know I leave."

They just sat in quiet when Jetta breaks the silence.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Stormer asked confused.

"Listening to me." Jetta said smiling a little.

"It's no problem Jetta."

Just then they heard a knock.

"Jetta its Justin, Roxy called me are you ok?" Justin asked.

Stormer answered the door.

"She's ok, Jetta I'll talk to you later." And with that Stormer leaves.

Once Stormer left, Justin sat on her bed.

"So are you ok Jetta? Roxy seemed anxious when she called me."

"Yeah we just need to talk about something that 'appened to me when me was sixteen..."

Hours go by and Justin was still in Jetta's room…

"Geez what's going on are they still in there?" Pizzazz asked a bored looking Roxy.

"Yeah what do you suppose they are doing?" Roxy asked.

"They're probably just talking." Stormer said coming out of the bathroom.

"Well I'm going to find out!" Pizzazz said as Roxy followed her. Once they got to Jetta's bedroom door they opened it, Pizzazz was about to say something but kept her mouth shut.

"What is it?" Roxy asked hearing Pizzazz gasp.

"Look." She replied pointing at the bed, there was Jetta and Justin snuggled up together sound asleep.

"I wonder what my brother sees in her anyway." Roxy said annoyed.

"Who knows, we'll give them twenty minutes and if they're not up we'll wake them." Pizzazz said closing the door.

**Jetta's room:**

Just then Jetta let out a bloodcurdling scream, it was another one of those dreams. She was covered in sweat and she felt Justin trying to calm her down but she couldn't. Something didn't let her.

"Jetta it's ok, I'm here. Shh." Justin said trying to stop Jetta's fights; she was fighting him really hard.

"No!" Jetta yelled her eyes were still closed.

"Jetta wake up now, it's just a dream!" Justin said as he grabbed her arms.

**In the Living room:**

Pizzazz, Stormer, and Roxy were all watching TV when they heard the most horrifying scream.

"What was that?" Roxy asked.

"It came from Jetta's room!" Stormer said getting up.

Pizzazz was the first to make it to Jetta's room, when she opened the door she saw a worried Justin with a hostile Jetta.

"Guys help me, she's dreaming and I can't wake her up." Justin said struggling with Jetta.

Roxy was the first to get near Jetta, she wound up and slapped her in the face leaving a big red mark. That woke Jetta up with a jolt, she looked around.

"What's going on?" Jetta asked.

"You were screaming and Justin couldn't stop you so Roxy hit you." Pizzazz said.

"What time is it?" She asks.

"It's ten in the morning." Stormer said looking at Jetta with concern.

"Justin, I…feel sick!" Jetta said running out of her bedroom with her hand over her mouth, Justin on her heels leaving her band mates shocked…

"As in throwing up?" Roxy asked as she watched them leave the room.


	6. And as Love May Have it

I don't own them.

And Roxy's half brother Justin is going to be introduced. (Justin is made up by Maria who also writes fan fiction)

"What the heck is going on around here?" Pizzazz asked the others.

"It's something kooky because Jetta is acting all weird around us when Justin came." Stormer mentioned.

"Well it's because they are sleeping with each other." Pizzazz mentioned.

"No I don't think they had sex yet." Roxy said.

"How would you know? They have been together for awhile." Pizzazz asked Roxy with her hands on her hips.

"My brother would have said something but I don't know. Besides what do you mean kooky Stormer? Roxy asked raising her eyebrow. Pizzazz just laughed.

"Well weird, she got all quiet and then she you know…I'm going to see if she is ok." Stormer said trying to explain.

"She's with Justin besides I should go." Roxy said.

"We'll all go." Pizzazz said leading the way.

Justin greeted them as they walked to the bathroom he closed the door.

"How is she?" Stormer asked.

"Well you know Jetta, refusing to admit she's feeling sick even when it's clear she is by throwing up everywhere." Justin explained.

"So she's definitely sick then?" Stormer asked.

"Um yeah, you could say that." Justin replied.

"What's that supposed to mean Justin?" Roxy asked.

"Nothing, her nightmare just made her feel queasy that's all."

"What aren't you telling us?" Pizzazz asks.

"Nothing, she just doesn't want you to know she got sick because of a dream."

Later that day…

Jetta had gone out to lunch with Justin, the others hung out by the pool.

"Hey Stormer do you have any nail polish?" Roxy asked.

"I think Jetta has mine, I think they are in her side table." Stormer replied back. Roxy went into the mansion but when she didn't come out right away Stormer went in after her.

"Roxy did you…?" Stormer stopped when she noticed Roxy holding an open box of condoms.

"Roxy?" Stormer asked a clearly upset Roxy.

"I…he said."

"Roxy I'm sure that he was going to tell you."

"Stormer you don't understand I like to know who my brother is screwing that way if the girl gets pregnant…" Roxy stops as she ponders something.

"What? What is it?" Stormer asked noticing the subtle change in Roxy.

"Stormer do you think she's…" Roxy starts but was interrupted by Jetta.

"Hey Roxy what are you doing in me room!" Jetta asks looking at Roxy with the condoms in her hands.

"I need one." Roxy said taking a condom from the box.

"Sure you do…now if you don't mind I'm going to shower so out."

"Jetta are you…?" Roxy starts to ask but is cut off by Stormer hitting her.

"Am I what? Come on yank spit it out!" Jetta asks tapping her foot.

"Nothing, don't use up all the hot water."

Jetta rolls her eyes and shuts the door in Roxy's face.

"Were you just going to ask her if she was pregnant?" Stormer asked.

"Well…no, I just wanted to know why she was acting all strange that's all. She hasn't bitten my head off in days and she isn't her loud self." Roxy explained.

"I don't know what to tell you Roxy."

"Roxy, Stormer what are you two doing?" Pizzazz's voice echoed.

"Bothering Jetta, she's all weird." Roxy explained.

"Weird? Like how?" Pizzazz asked.

"'hat's going on?" Jetta asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Are you coming out with us?" Pizzazz asked her band mate.

"Yeah but Justin is coming over later." Jetta said smiling.

"Yeah yeah." Pizzazz dismissed.

At the club…

"Hey Pizzazz I'm going to go, I promised Justin I'd see 'im."

"Well at least you came out with us, see you at home."

And with that Jetta left.

Back at the mansion...

Jetta and Justin enclosed themselves in Jetta's room, they needed to be with each other tonight in more ways than one. As they kissed pieces of their clothing came off, by the time they landed on the bed they were completely naked.

"What about the others?" Justin asked.

" 'hat about them? I'm an adult and it's not like they don't know 'hat sex is." Jetta said as she kissed Justin again straddling him.

When the others arrived from the club Stormer thought she would go check and see if Jetta was ok.

"Hey Stormer I'll check on her." Roxy announced.

"If you are only going to poke fun I don't think…" Stormer was interrupted by a moan.

"What do you suppose that is?" Roxy asked as she opened up Jetta's door. And what they saw stunned them both. As they opened the door Jetta was on top of Justin, Roxy and Stormer could see them moving under the sheets. They were clearly having sex without theknowledge of anything around them.

"Oh my God." Was all Stormer could mumble….


End file.
